


Nobody can be as agreeable as an uninvited guest

by amberfox17



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jotun Loki, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet for a tumblr prompt:- AU: Young Thor (equivalent of late teens or so), has heard stories of the ice giants. He always thought them as savage creatures, monstrous beings, though admittedly formidable enemies. He never imagined they could be beautiful. And when the Jotun prince visits Asgard on an diplomatic mission, he certainly hadn't been planning on letting himself be seduced...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody can be as agreeable as an uninvited guest

Thor stomps along the corridor leading to his room, scowling furiously, slightly put-out that there is no-one around to notice how cross he is. It has been a most trying morning. Despite his strenuous and, he feels, entirely reasonable and justified protests, his father had insisted on not only receiving the delegation from Jotunheim, but also on making Thor part of the official welcome.

Thor had been forced to stand at his father’s side and watch passively as a dozen – a dozen! – hulking brutes had entered the very heart of Asgard, every one a threat to the Realm and his future throne. True, they had brought no weapons, only gifts, but everyone knows that Frost Giants can craft ice-blades from the very air around them; there is no such thing as an unarmed jotun and therefore no such thing as a peaceful one.

His father had droned on about the symbolic importance of the visit, and what a great sign of trust it was for Laufey-King to send not one but all of his sons to Asgard, but as far as Thor as concerned it seemed less a gesture of goodwill and more a clever way for his best warriors to gain access to the palace. After all, Thor, as Odin’s son, is the greatest and most respected warrior in all of Asgard; it must follow that Laufey’s sons are the strongest fighters that Jotunheim has to offer?

Or so Thor had thought. But as the delegation had filed into the Great Hall, huge and brutish and vicious-looking next to the luxury of Asgard’s court, one strange jotun had caught his eye. Small next to his companions, this jotun was no savage creature but a thing of wonder: elegant, lithe and graceful, head held high as he glided across the floor, more than aware that all eyes were on him. Thor could barely believe what he was seeing.  Not a Frost Giant but a Frost beauty?

“Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Jotunheim,” the delegation’s leader had announced, and Loki had bowed, dipping his spiralling horns low, his delicate jewellery tinkling as he did so. Thor is accustomed to the jotun being half-naked or worse, but the sight of this one, this strange Prince with a waterfall of thick black hair and a knowing smile, dressed only in a silken wrap but covered in fine gold chains and sparkling gems, stirred something inside him he had never thought of in conjunction with the Frost Giants before.

Thor cannot stop staring. It does not please him, finding more than monstrosity in the faces of Asgard’s ancient enemies. He has always respected them as worthy foes, but has not bothered to give them any more thought than how wonderful it would be when his father finally unleashed him against them in battle. To stand and look and – and think –

It is most trying, and all the more so when his father insisted on leading Loki to the steps of throne and formally presenting him to Thor, and completely insufferable when he made Thor swear publically to act as Loki’s guide and companion for the duration of the diplomatic tour. Thor had done so with bad grace, irritated by the gleam in Loki’s eyes as he blatantly eyed Thor, crimson gaze raking him from head to foot. It is too much, and so the moment the assembly had broken up he had slipped away before he could be forced into making small-talk.

It is a matter of moments before he reaches the quiet safety of his room and he is feeling aggrieved enough to slam his door behind him.

“My, my...so you _are_ as strong as you look.”

Loki is standing by his bed, looking amused. He is even more beautiful in the soft light of Thor’s room, the play of light and shadow accentuating his angular cheekbones and the swirling lines decorating his sapphire skin.

“What are you doing here?” Thor demands hotly, to cover his unease. How did Loki get to his room before he did? He had not even seen him leave the Great Hall.

 The jotun prince lifts an elegant eyebrow but seems unperturbed by Thor’s temper. “Is that how you speak to honoured guests, Asgardian?”

“It is how I speak to intruders,” Thor shoots back, stamping down the uncomfortable feeling that he is not behaving as Asgard’s Prince should. “You should not be here. These are _my_ rooms.”

“I am lost,” Loki says carelessly. “I was looking for someone and stumbled into this room quite by accident.”

“And who were you looking for, that you had to search in the Royal Family’s private quarters?” Thor asks, feeling quite clever at trapping the slippery Prince in his lie.

Loki smiles at him, all dark promise and wickedness. Thor resists the urge to step back. “Why, you, of course. And what a fortunate turn of events that _you_ should find _me_. Here. Next to your bed.”

“Uh,” Thor says articulately, and now he does take a step back as Loki moves closer to him. He is a jotun, he reminds himself, a treacherous, brutish enemy, no matter what he looks like or how his hips sway as he moves. “What – why -”

“In the Great Hall, you gave your word that you would show me everything I wished to see in Asgard,” Loki says, voice pitched low. “Your father made you swear it. Are you a man who keeps his word, Thor Odinson?”

“Yes,” Thor says, and is pleased that his voice comes out steadier than his heartbeat. “So long as it does not endanger the Realm.”

“Good,” Loki purrs, and when Thor’s back hits the door, Loki keeps moving forward, until he is barely a hairs-breadth away, radiating a chill all the most noticeable for how overheated Thor’s own skin is. “Can you guess what I want to see most?”

Thor shakes his head dumbly. Loki’s smile is the only thing he can focus on.

“Oh, I think you can,” he says, long fingers stroking over Thor’s hipbone, skimming along his navel and slowly, oh so slowly descending. Thor chokes back a whimper.

“Shall we see what mischief we can manage before we are missed?” Loki asks with a smirk, gaze dropping from Thor’s eyes to his lips and then lower. “You have my word I will show you whatever has...aroused your interest.”

Thor stares at him. He should not. He has heard the stories all his life, of how Frost Giants are monsters, liars, savage creatures of unspeakable appetites, utterly unlike the Asgardians in face and form and tastes and skills...

Thor nods. Loki licks his lips and Thor gives into temptation, raises his hand and gently rubs the pad of his thumb over Loki’s facial lines, marvelling at the strange coolness of Loki’s skin compared to the warmth of his breath.

“I did not know there were jotun like you,” he says honestly, his hand coming to rest on the back of Loki’s neck as he leans in for a kiss.

“There is no-one like me,” Loki says just as their lips meet. “But you’ll find that out soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of my own boundaries, I shall point out both are 18+ in mortal terms and that this shall remain a ficlet as Thor-being-seduced-by-jotun-Loki is being explored at great length in my Fortune’s Ice fic at the moment :) Thank you anon for the prompt!


End file.
